Of Diamond Rings And Three Letter Words
by comesinwaves
Summary: Four very different couples. Four very big questions. Four very unique ways. Follow the men of East High as they each attempt to propose to their girlfriends. Part 4: Troyella - Back To The Start
1. Where Words Fail Music Speaks

**Of Diamond Rings and Three Letter Words - Part 1**

_Ryan/Kelsi - Where Words Fail Music Speaks_

_

* * *

  
_**Hi everybody! Just quickly, the song included in this song, the song that I listened to constantly when I wrote this is called I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin. I highly recommend listening to it either here** **on YouTube (can't post the link, it won't let me)** **or downloading it at my profile. Thanks!**

* * *

He was going to break up with her. It was purely as simple as that. Her boyfriend of almost four years was going to break up with her in less than two hours. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks because he'd jetted off for his final spring break to Maine with his family while she'd moped miserably about her apartment. Now, he'd met a tall, leggy heiress girl and Kelsi was going out with the trash.

Her fears were only confirmed when he called the night prior and asked to see her in one of the practice rooms within their school. She had an entire 24 hours to freak out, pacing back and forth, wearing the kitchen tiles bare, chewing her bottom lip nervously. She called Gabriella and Gabriella promised it would be fine. Troy in the background agreed wholeheartedly. She called Taylor and Taylor offered to find her someone to help her move her things out, closing the conversation with,'Everything will be fine sweetie,'

At that moment Kelsi gave up. She collapsed on her bed, paralysed with fear, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. She was no Sharpay, she was never one for dramatic Hollywood stories but this time Kelsi knew it was true: losing Ryan was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

Nevertheless, and albeit nervously she made her way through the Julliard buildings the next night. The entire school was silent and the only noise Kelsi could hear was the rapid thudding of her own pulse in her ears.

Left. Right. In. Out. Left. Right. In. Out.

She cursed her overactive imagination that usually posed beautiful words for her as she pictured scenes in which Ryan had his new girlfriend there in the room with him, or where his father had hired the FBI to take her out so she wouldn't tell anyone anything.

God, she was going crazy!

Kelsi groaned, shaking her head in a fruitless attempt to clear the feverish thoughts. She had to think straight.

Suddenly she came to a halt outside the last room in the hall. The room Ryan had asked to meet her in…the last room she would ever be Ryan Evan's girlfriend in.

Soft strains of guitar came through the door and Kelsi instantly recognized her boyfriend's playing. Some girls knew the sound of their boyfriend's voice, or their boyfriend's laugh but she knew, like the back of her own hand, the sound of her boyfriend's playing.

She took a deep breath, raising a hand to the wood. Now or never.

Gently she rapped her knuckles against the door, desperately trying to still her thumping heart. This was it. This was it. This was it.

'Come in,'

Ryan's voice floated under the door, and releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding she pushed it open.

And then she stopped. For a second she believed her heart ceased to beat, and her lungs refused to draw in any fresh air.

'What…' she stuttered uselessly.

The practice room was dark, devoid of any light except for the small candles scattered around the feet of the stool he was sitting on, casting a soft golden aura on everything around it.

'Hey Kels,' her boyfriend said softly.

Kelsi looked up to meet the bright eyes of her boyfriend, perched on a stool, his feet resting on the bar, his guitar poised in his lap.

'Ry?' she gaped, her mind still racing to catch up and comprehend with her body.

Ryan took a deep breath and gave her a smile. Was it nervous? She couldn't tell anymore…

'I…I have something I'd like to give you Kels,' he said, oddly shy and timid.

'Ok…' she breathed, nodding her head, eyes wide.

He inhaled deeply, his chest rising as he did, and then he began to play. His fingers nimbly danced across the strings as he played the familiar notes she heard moments before.

Ryan let his eyes drop closed, and he began to sing, '_Sittin' here on this lonely dock, watch the rain play on the ocean top. All the things I feel I need to say, I can't explain it in any other way,'_

Kelsi sighed heavily, her nerves and anxiety washing away with each word he sang. She sunk against the doorframe and with her head cocked, watched him.

'_I need to be bold, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you,'_

His clear, honeyed voice flowed over the heartfelt words, and each line danced before her eyes. Her heart swelled and an unbidden, small smile crept to her lips.

'_Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth. I'd rather be with you, say you want the same thing to,'_

'Ry…' she breathed helplessly. Those words, those beautiful words escaping his mouth, they meant…so much.

He cracked open his brilliant blue eyes and with a warm smile met her gaze lovingly.

'_Now here comes the sun to dry the rain. Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain. You're the one thing that I'm missing here, with you beside me I no longer fear,'_

She couldn't it help it as her heart positively melted at the hesitant smile that graced his features. The guitar swelled and he brought himself in for the final chorus.

'_I need to be bold, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you. Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth. I'd rather be with you, say you want the same thing too…say you feel the way I do,'_

His song finished, and he stilled his hands over the strings. Kelsi wanted to clap or cheer for him but Ryan left her no time. Nimbly getting down off his stool, he approached her, wiping his palms on his pants nervously. He seemed jittery as he reached her and took both her hands in his.

'What did you think?' he asked softly, 'I wrote it for you when I was in Maine. It's certainly not one your compositions but…'

'No! It…it's beautiful Ryan,' she breathed in reply, lost for words, 'It's…beautiful,'

He squeezed her hands and began to sing softly, '_I need to be bold, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you. Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth. I'd rather be with you. Say you want the same thing too…say you feel the way I do,'_

With shaking hands he released her and dropped to one knee.

'Ry…' she said quietly, 'What…'

'_Say you feel the way I do,'_

He produced a small velvet box from the depth of his pocket and held it open for her. She bit back a gasp, and her eyes widened, 'Ry…' she repeated warningly.

'When I was in Maine Kels,' he began, his voice quavering slightly, 'I spent two whole weeks _miserable_ without you. Without you…nothing seemed to be right, and…and then I realized it. There was nowhere in the world, no _one _in the world I'd rather be with, every day, for the rest of my life,'

Kelsi looked away from him, her eyes searching out the window beyond his face. She could not cry. She _would _not cry. She was _not_ a cliché.

'Kels,' he said softly, grasping her chin with lean fingers and making her eyes meet his, 'Kels,'

'No!' she cried, a pathetic sob escaping her mouth, 'Don't make me cry! I'm not supposed to cry!'

'Kels,' he repeated, smiling, 'Would you…_please _do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

It was then she burst into tears. She dropped to her knees in front of him and clung to him tightly, 'Yes, yes, yes,' she murmured, 'Oh god…Ryan, yes,'

He chuckled into her hair, kissing the top of her head softly. He grasped her left hand again, sliding the ring onto her fourth finger. Kelsi wrapped her arms around him tighter and buried her face in his neck.

He pulled her face away from him and gently brushed a kiss against her lips.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath Kelsi looked back at him, 'Ryan…how…this was…amazing,'

He smiled, 'This was supposed to be amazing moment for you. I wanted to make it special,'

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes, 'I just can't…'

She glanced down at the small shiny diamond nestled on her finger and she sighed, 'Ry…you're…amazing,'

He smiled, kissing her tenderly again, 'All for you,'

Kelsi lifted her eyes up to him hopefully, 'Will you play the song again for me?'

Ryan's face split into a grin, 'Of course,'

He pulled away from her and made his way over to the stool. She followed him, settling behind the piano comfortably. Her boyfriend glanced at her curiously but began to strum anyway.

Carefully, Kelsi listened to delicate music. She began to play along with it, providing a sweet harmony that fell below the tune gently. He sang to her and occasionally she would help him, their voices blending and rising together beautifully.

This was who they were, she realized. The music truly was every fibre of their being. Two simple melodies, pretty alone, strong enough to stand solitary. But when they were combined…they made something special.

Together in synch they played, and Kelsi couldn't bite back the shivers that crawled up her spine. She was never one for clichés, but it was magical.

In hindsight she was right, she mused, after the candles had died out and she was curled in Ryan's arms in front of the piano, when she said before that when she walked into the room it would be the last time she would be Ryan Evan's girlfriend. Now she was Ryan Evan's fiancée. And it felt good.

* * *

**Et voila! **


	2. Opening Night

**Of Diamond Rings and Three Letter Words - Part 2**

_Zeke/Sharpay - Opening Night_

* * *

'So Sharpay, when are you getting married?'

It was the off-handed, casual way that her grandmother asked her that threw Sharpay completely off guard. Zeke began to choke on his scotch, and the newly married Ryan snorted into his.

'Excuse me?' Sharpay demanded, 'Grandma…' she added hastily.

'I said, when are you getting married?' the old woman demanded again.

Even Kelsi turned around this time, her eyebrows disappearing beneath her bangs.

'Uh…well…' Sharpay threw a hesitant look at Zeke who's eyes were trained firmly on the ceiling, well away from her, 'It's not…it's not something Zeke and I have actually…talked out…yet,'

'Well you should talk about it dear,' her grandmother ordered, 'You're not getting any younger you know. He should make an honest woman out of you. And didn't you always want to get married?'

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Possibly no one else on this planet wanted to get married more than she did. God, she gave Gabriella Montez a concussion at Ryan's wedding in her attempt to catch the bouquet she was that desperate for it. But even after Gabriella had spent the reception with Troy holding a bag of frozen peas to her head, and Sharpay clutching the bouquet feverishly, Zeke still didn't seem to get the hint. He didn't propose and she didn't talk about marriage. It was just the way they worked.

'Yes grandma…I'll think about it,' she said sweetly.

'Good,'

With that her grandmother moved off primly, satisfied that she had imparted wisdom upon her granddaughter.

Thankfully after that horrendous Christmas party, life went on. She found a role in an off-Broadway play and Zeke had an internship at a restaurant in Manhattan so he could stay with her. They co-existed together peacefully but from that moment on her grandmother's well-meant warning rung through her head.

What if Zeke _wasn't _the marrying kind? What if he was just biding his time and never intended to grow up and have a real life? What if he really was a lunkhead basketball boy at heart?

And if he _did _propose…what would he do? She may have been a girly romantic and her childhood Barbies had suffered the sweet, moonlit picnic proposal that she had always wanted but…this was Zeke. She could only pray that he wouldn't bake the ring in a chocolate cake, or make a giant cookie with the proposal written on it in blue and green frosting. Please, anything _but _a giant cookie.

'Shar?'

To an outsider this could have been an amusing scene. She was curled up in an armchair, her arms folded protectively across her body, bottom lip jutting out. He was standing in front of her, a hesitant grin on his face, his arms outstretched hopefully.

She threw him a dark glare and continued to pout at him.

He sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets, 'I love you baby,' he coerced.

In reply, she rolled her eyes and huffed for dramatic effect.

'Come on girl…' he groaned, 'Please. I'm sorry!'

Sharpay only stuck her bottom lip out lower. He had to know this was _not_ okay.

'Come on baby girl,' he said, 'I love you!'

His watched beeped insistently on his wrist and he groaned, 'I gotta go,'

'Goodbye,' she sniped coldly.

He smiled nevertheless and kissed her head, 'You spoke to me,' he said triumphantly, 'I love you. Break a leg. I'll see you Thursday morning,'

She turned up her head, allowing him to kiss her softly and he stroked the side of her face, 'Miss you babe,'

And with that, duffel slung over his shoulder, he disappeared.

It was her opening night that night. After months of hard work, rehearsals, routines and many a cookie eaten it was all coming together. She was going onto the stage a star and the man she loved wasn't even going to be there for it.

It wasn't his fault, she knew that. It wasn't his fault that the head chef at his restaurant needed his presence at the new franchise in Seattle. It wasn't his fault.

But god, it still hurt like hell.

Her phone began to ring and dejectedly, she scooped it up.

'Hello?' she demanded, still pouting.

'Hey Shar. We're all wondering where you are. Are you going to be getting to the theatre any time soon?' the director's voice boomed through the line.

Sharpay sighed, 'I'm on my way boss,'

As she finished the final notes on her final solo, she raised her arms about her head. The crowd showered her with applause and the curtain dropped.

And then mayhem broke out.

'Sharpay! Get out of that costume it has to be fixed again. You stepped on the train during the third number. It's about to fall off you,'

'Can someone get that goddamn phone?'

'Someone go talk to the journo's. Please. I don't have time for this,'

Sharpay scurried off backstage, heading to her table. As she moved she was offered congratulations to which she smiled and nodded, but kept her head down at all times.

She'd done it. The first real, non-educational related performance. She'd done it, and it was successful.

But no one was there.

Ryan and Kelsi were both out of town, her parents were in the Maldives and Zeke…he was in Seattle without her.

So she had something to celebrate and no one to celebrate it with.

Sharpay shimmied out of the blue ball gown she was wearing and exchanged it for a pink pair of leggings and a wife beater. She padded barefoot to her dressing table, and sat down heavily swiping the thick makeup off her face.

She wondered what Zeke was doing right now. Was he helping to set up the new restaurant? Was he thinking of her too?

'Honey!'

Sharpay turned around to see a tall man approaching one of the chorus girls clutching a white rose. Her heart twinged and tears began to sting her eyes. She rubbed her eyes furiously. She was the star. Stars don't cry. Stars bask in their own glory.

But if she was a star, shouldn't that be her with the white rose?

She bit back tears and reached for his green hoodie tucked firmly in her bag under her desk. She slipped it over her head and pulled her knees to her chest vulnerably. The sweatshirt swum on her small frame and fell well past her hands and thighs. She pulled it closer to her, burying her face in its neck. It smelt like him, like chocolate, and vanilla and the faintest lingering of his cologne. It was comforting. Almost as if he was there with her. Almost.

Her eyes landed on the picture of them taped to her mirror. They had their arms wrapped around one another, the setting sun their backdrop. Gabriella had taken it for them when they all went to Mexico for their spring break in sophomore year.

God, why did Zeke's boss need him this night of _all _nights? _She _needed him tonight, more than anyone else.

'I'm looking for a Miss Evans?'

Sharpay turned around to find a dazed delivery guy standing in the middle of the dressing room. He appeared to be more interested in the half naked dancer brushing her hair out in front of her mirror than finding his charge.

'That's…that's me,' Sharpay called out.

The delivery guy tore his eyes away from the dancer and looked at her, 'Uh…package for you lady,'

Sharpay outstretched her arms and he made his way over to her. He thrust a small white box in her hands followed by a clipboard.

'Sign here,'

Furrowing her brow, Sharpay scrawled her name on the line. Who was sending her a package?

The delivery guy disappeared, obviously to pursue his dancer girl. Sharpay turned back to her table, and placed the box on it.

Gently she tugged on the red ribbon, and lifted off the lid. A chocolate cupcake.

She choked back a giggly sob, covering her mouth with her hands. A chocolate cupcake, laden with Zeke's orgasmic chocolate frosting, topped with white chocolate swirls that spelt out the word, '_Superstar'_.  
Her heart positively melted at his thoughtful, sweet gift and despite all the weeks of whining to Zeke that his food had made her put on a zillion pounds she didn't hesitate to demolish the cupcake. Each bite was heavenly and reminded her so much of the man who wasn't there to see her.

Just as she had licked the last of the frosting from her fingers another voice appeared.

'Miss Sharpay Evans? Is there a Miss Sharpay Evans here?'

Sharpay looked up in surprise. What now?

'I have a delivery for you,'

The man approached her, offering her a large bunch of pink lilies. Sharpay smiled softly at them, stroking her finger along one of the flowers.

'Who are these from?' she asked, looking at the retreating man.

'I dunno,' he shrugged, 'Read the card,'

Sharpay searched the bunch of flowers until she located a small pink card attached to the pink cellophane wrapped around them.

_Dear Superstar,_

_You shone brighter than any other star out there tonight. I love you and I'm thinking of you._

_Zeke_

Sharpay's eyes prickled with tears again. He was being so sweet…  
Fondly she studied the delicate flowers thinking of the man who sent them. He was…amazing.

'I got a package for Evans, Sharpay,'

The dressing room groaned collectively, and Sharpay looked up for a third time.

'Me?'

'You Sharpay Evans?'

'Well…yeah,'

'Then this is for you,'

Sharpay stood up this time reaching for the largish box in the man's hands. She signed her name quickly and grabbed hold of it.

'Thanks,'

She hurried back to her table, and curled up in the chair. Her lunkhead basketball man was turning into a romantic…

Gently she tugged on the magenta silk ribbon releasing its hold around the box. She lifted off the lid. What on earth did Zeke have left to give her?

Large amounts of pink tissue paper were scrunched within the box and she ruffled through it. Was there even anything _in _here?

She rifled amongst the paper until her hand contacted with something solid. It was small. That much she could tell…

She began to throw all the pieces of paper out of the box making them fall haphazardly around her. Until…

'Oh my god,' she murmured.

In her hands she clutched a small, blue velvet box. There was only one thing that came in boxes like that…

The entire room was silent and they all watched Sharpay with bated breath. Heart thudding Sharpay prised open the box hopeful of what would find, terrified of what she may not.

'What the hell?'

The box was empty. Absolutely devoid of _any _kind of jewellery whatsoever. She lifted out the velvet padding in case it had slipped in side the box and still found nothing.

'Is this what you're looking for?'

Sharpay spun around at the sound of the familiar voice that she listened to every day of her life.

'Zeke?' she breathed.

Her boyfriend was walking toward her, a wide grin on his face, twirling a platinum diamond ring in his nimble fingers.

'Hi baby. Great show,'

'But…Seattle?'

'Oh…that,' he shrugged nonchalantly, 'You see…I had this really important thing to do here in the city,'

'W-what was that?' she stuttered.

Zeke's grin widened and standing feet before her, he lowered himself to his knee.

'This,'

She stared at him wide eyed. This couldn't be…

'Shar. You know, as well as I do, that I have had the _hugest, _most dorky crush on you for…ever. And being able to…to be like this, in front of you is both the greatest honour, and the biggest dream come true. Sometimes, around you, I still feel like a crazed sixteen-year-old fanboy and I can't believe that…that I'm doing this. But Sharpay, you know this already, I love you, and I would do anything for you even if it took the rest of my life. Shar, you mean so much to me. Will you _please_ marry me?'

'Oh my god,' Sharpay murmured, her hand flying to her mouth, staring down at the sparkling ring, 'Oh…oh my god,'

He chuckled, 'Is that a yes?'

'Oh my…' she began again, dumbfounded, 'Yes! Yes!'

An elated laugh escaped her lips and a wide smile spread over her face, 'Zeke! Yes!'

He laughed, pulling her up to her feet. She kissed him soundly and the entire dressing room burst out into applause and cheers.

Amid whoops Zeke slid the ring onto her finger. It fit snugly there and she pulled him in for another kiss.

'I love you,' she murmured, 'But what happened to Seattle?'

'Well…' he laughed, 'My boss wasn't too pleased…but I had somewhere to be,'

'With me?' she turned her eyes up at him hopefully.

'Yeah. Right here with you,'

Sharpay leant into him, burying her head in his chest. Suddenly she pulled away, struck by a thought.

'What?' Zeke questioned frowning.

'I have to go tell…everyone!' she shrieked, her limbs in a frenetic flurry of motion, 'I'm engaged!'

'So when are you getting married Sharpay?'

When the question was posed to her again nobody choked on their beverages. Kelsi let out a muffled squeal and Zeke squeezed her hand.

'In September grandma,' Sharpay said proudly, outstretching her left hand.

'Oh…' the old woman harrumphed.

She wandered away without another word and Sharpay turned to her fiancé with a wide smile gracing her lips.

'Thank god I'll never have to hear that question again,'

'And there'll be no more crazy bouquet catches right?' Zeke laughed.

Sharpay pondered on this thought, 'I think I'll let Gabriella catch my bouquet…I think I owe her that much…'

* * *

**Thanks so much for your support last chapter. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**


	3. Fifth Time's A Charm?

**Of Diamond Rings and Three Letter Words - Part 3**

_Chad/Taylor - Fifth Time's A Charm?_

* * *

'Hey Tay…'

'Yes Chad?'

'You wanna get married?'

Taylor looked over at her boyfriend sprawled on the couch. He was clutching a bowl of popcorn and staring at lycra-clad Angelina Jolie in the throes of a martial arts fight that he claimed he found sexy. His eyes flickered over to her briefly and then went back to the screen. She stared at him, her brow furrowed. _You wanna get married?_ Then Taylor screwed up her face at him and burst out into peals of laughter.

'See?' she chuckled, 'This is why I keep you round. You always know how to make me laugh,'

She pushed herself up from the couch and kissed his forehead, 'You really are quite amusing. You wanna get married? As if someone proposes like that?'

Taylor walked from the lounge room still laughing, and disappeared into their bedroom.

Chad straightened up in the couch, pausing the DVD.

'Yeah…who proposes like that?' he called out after her laughing uncomfortably, 'Just like that? Ha ha ha…'

Once his girlfriend was out of sight he ran a hand over his face wearily, 'So…I guess that's a no?' he muttered.

He sighed heavily and slumped again letting Tomb Raider start up. Oh well…another time.

* * *

The next morning he tried again. Propped up on his bed he watched Taylor intently. Last night he'd asked her to marry him. He'd never really considered marriage until a late night three weeks ago after they'd gone out to dinner and he'd almost broken a waiter's nose for looking for Taylor's top. And now it was all he could think about. He was plagued constantly with the thoughts of sliding a ring on Taylor's finger and having her proclaiming to spend the rest of her life with him. He _had _to ask her.

Taylor had the bathroom door open and she was clad in her high waisted skirt, stockings and a bra, swinging her hips seductively. Her shirt was hung meticulously on a coat hanger on their bedroom door, waiting to be donned and she had a toothbrush in her mouth while she attempted to fix her hair.

She stared at her own appearance, frowning, far too busy to concern herself with her silent boyfriend's whereabouts or thoughts.

This was part of their routine now Chad mused. The crazy earlier mornings where she flew around the room preparing herself for work while he stretched out on the bed and watched her. Occasionally he made breakfast for her but by now he knew not to interrupt her routine or he couldn't guarantee the placement of his manhood by the end of the day.

She tugged on a lock of brown hair that was being exceptionally difficult and not going into the complicated hairstyle she was attempting. She growled at it and Chad laughed. He could never _ever _tell her this but sometimes she was ridiculously adorable. Now was a perfect time to ask her.

'Taylor?' he took a deep breath, 'Taylor, will marry me?'

Taylor swayed her hips sexily never taking her eyes off the reflection of her hair. She raised one arm above her head and moved in a rhythmic beat, ignoring him completely.

'Taylor?' he tried again, 'Taylor?'

She shifted another piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear, revealing a white set of earphones tucked in her ears neatly, blasting her with music.

He cursed under his breath and screwed up his face. This could not be happening to him again!

Taylor turned to him, tugging the earbuds out of her ears frowning, 'Chad, did you say something?'

He rolled his eyes, sighing, 'Nah. Didn't say a word…'

* * *

After his second, tragic attempt at proposing, Chad decided that if this was going to work he was going to have to be completely serious about it. And serious started with a ring.

So he left practice early and found himself wandering aimlessly around the mall. He stopped and browsed in jewellery stores knowing that he was way out of his depth. He headed toward the counter with the rings and peered down hopefully. Maybe one would just…jump out at him. Large assortments of sparkly diamonds twinkled back up at him, and his stomach twinged. This was a _mammoth _decision. Taylor might just kill him if he got it wrong.

'Hi, can I help you sir?'

A perky sales assistant appeared out of nowhere, a bright, sunny smile plastered all over her face.

'Uh…' Chad started, shoving his hands in his pockets, 'I'd like to buy an…engagement ring,'

Just when Chad thought it was impossible the girl's smile widened, 'Oh. That's so sweet,' she simpered, 'What kind of stone were looking at? Diamond? Sapphire? Emerald? Ruby?'

'Diamond,' Chad interjected before the girl could emit the names of any more stones to stuff his already crowded brain.

'Beautiful. A classic. What metal? Gold? Rose gold? White gold? Platinum?'

He glanced down at the glass cabinet. A display of pretty silver rings with diamonds adorning them caught his eye. He had only one thing to do, go with his gut.

'Uh…that one,' Chad said, jamming his finger in the direction of the rings.

The sales girl smiled sweetly, 'Platinum? Lovely. Now what cut for the diamond? Princess? Pear? Cushion? Round? Emerald? Heart? Baguette? Marquise?'

The girl finished firing off foreign terms and Chad fell into a dumbfounded silence.

She continued to stare brightly at him and Chad blinked owlishly back at her.

'Uh…uh…' Chad stumbled, 'I'll uh, get back to you,'

Chad fled the jewellery store, chased out with a, 'Have a nice day sir!' from the girl behind the counter.

Ten minutes later and he was slumped over a coffee at Starbucks. This was definitely _not _part of the plan. He just assumed that he'd be able to go into the jewellery store, and point at a ring and walk out twenty minutes later with a diamond to propose with. He had not expected rapid-fire questions and massive choices to make. What if he got the wrong one? And what the hell was a Princess Cut?

He needed a girl's perspective. Now. He knew his girlfriend well enough to know that if she didn't like the ring she wouldn't hesitate in saying no. That could not happen…again.

He looked around the busy food court. It was midday and the middle of a school term so the only women he had to choose from were carrying shrieking babies. Thanks but no thanks.

Who was he left with?

Chad, suddenly struck by inspiration whipped out his cell phone. Why didn't he think of her before? If there was one person who knew what Taylor would like it would be her best friend.

He tapped in Gabriella's number his hands suddenly jumping with anticipation. Problem solved.

He pressed the phone against his ear, impatiently drumming his fingers on the tabletop. It rang almost eight times before it was picked up.

'H-h-hello,' Gabriella panted.

'Gabi?' Chad frowned, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' she replied, still gasping for air, 'I'm…I'm great. What's up?'

'Are you sure you're okay? Have you been working out or something? You shouldn't push yourself too…'

'Chad,' she snapped, 'What do you want?'

'Um…' Chad replied, taken aback by her snippy tone, 'I need a favour…'

'Is it a long favour?' Gabriella questioned and he swore he could see her narrowing her eyes halfway across the country.

'Sort of…but it's really important,'

'Ok,' Gabriella said, 'Then hang on…ten, twenty minutes tops. I…have something to finish. I'll call you back,'

'Finishing those push-ups? I'm telling you, don't go too hard at the gym. You could do some serious dam-…'

'Chad, I'm in the middle of sex right now. And you're interrupting. Now leave me alone,'

Gabriella disconnected the call and Chad leant back in his chair, stunned to silence. He always _had _had the worst timing. Typical.

Twenty-five minutes later and his phone burst to life. Agitated and well and truly wound up as soon as the opening bars of _Clocks _started playing he pounced on it.

'Ok,' Gabriella announced, her voice sweet and innocent as if he hadn't called while she was naked, 'What's up?'

Chad whistled, '25 minutes? Congratulate Troy for me, will you?'

'I'm ignoring that,' Gabriella told him, 'Now seriously. What did you want again?'

Chad took a deep breath, 'I want to propose to Taylor,'

'AH!' Gabi shrieked on the other end, 'That's so exciting!'

'Yes. No. Yes. No…not at the moment it's not,'

'Oh,' Gabriella's voice tapered off, 'What's the matter?'

'Well…aside from the fact that she's ignored my first two proposals, I can't figure out which ring to buy,'

'She's ignored…?'

'Don't worry about that. Can you help me with the ring?'

'Sure…' Gabriella said hesitantly, 'I've got the afternoon off work. I've got time,'

'Great,'

'…Chad? So…what were you thinking for the ring? Gold? White gold? A Diamond?'

'Oh no, not you too!' Chad groaned, 'I have no idea what the hell you're saying when you do that,'

Gabriella chuckled, 'Ok. How about you go to the jewellery store and take photos of the rings you were thinking of. Once I get them I'll call you with the verdict,'

'Ok,' Chad said slowly, 'But you're not going to have sex with Troy again while I'm in the store will you? I really need you right now!'

Gabriella laughed again, 'No. You don't have to worry about that. Troy's gone for a meeting with his agent,'

Chad mocked a sigh in relief, 'I'll send the photos over in a minute,'

With that, Chad hung up and downed the remainder of his third coffee. He scooped up his cell phone, and trotted off toward the jewellery store. Operation Mrs Taylor Danforth officially in action.

As he burst back into the jewellery store, the sales assistant appeared again. Didn't the woman ever go on a break?

'Hi!' she greeted cheerily, 'You're back. How can I help you?'

'I'd like to look at your range of platinum diamond rings,' Chad said hesitantly.

Once the words were out of his mouth, he smiled. Damn. That sounded almost smart.

'Sure thing,' the girl said, her china blue eyes widening excitably, 'I'll go get some for you,'

Moments later the girl reappeared clutching a tray of sparkling jewellery. She placed it down in front of him and stepped back with a wide smile.

He pulled out his cell phone, 'Do you mind…I have a friend who lives on the other side of the country. She's helping me pick the ring,'

'Sure,' the girl replied, 'It's no problem,'

Carefully, one by one Chad photographed each ring in the assortment he'd been given and emailed them to Gabi.

Moments after they were done, his phone burst to life.

'Hi Gabi,' he said instantly.

'Hey Chad. I just got the photos,' Gabriella replied, 'These are beautiful,'

'Ok…so which one do you think is the best?'

'Hmm…'

Chad heard clacking in the background and he knew she was on her laptop, looking at the pictures.

'It's tough,' she sighed, 'I don't like the heart cuts. I think Taylor would hate that,'

Chad nodded affirmatively and gestured to the salesgirl to remove the rejected items.

'Ok…what else? Any other thoughts?'

Gabriella laughed, 'Chad. Calm down. I'm getting there. Now, I really like the Emerald Cut but they're a little too bulky for Taylor. She's waving that hand around all day every day when she talks so you need something a little more compact,'

'Ok…' Chad said slowly, 'No Emerald cut,'

He heard more clacking and Gabi's sharp intake of breath.

'What?'

'Oh…Chad,' Gabriella sighed, 'It's…it's perfect,'

'Which one? Which one?' he demanded, 'Which one's perfect?'

'Chad, it's a cushion cut. It's so beautiful. Taylor will _love _it,'

Chad looked to the salesgirl, 'A cushion cut? Where's the ring with the cushion cut?'

The salesgirl removed the other rings, leaving him with three remaining pieces of jewellery.

'Which cushion cut is it? They all look the same to me,' Chad said, distress clear in his voice.

Gabriella harrumphed at him on the other end, 'Can you put me onto a salesgirl?'

Chad complied quickly and the perky girl behind the counter lit up, 'Hi. Now what were you thinking for your friend?'

The pair of women chattered the salesgirl uttering a lot of, 'Uhu' and 'Of course,'

Finally she handed the phone back to him and plucked out the ring in the middle.

Chad stared down at it and held the phone back up to his ear, 'Gabi. It's beautiful…but are you sure?'

Gabriella sighed dreamily, 'If it's picture is accurate then…yes. It's _perfect,'_

Chad heard the rumblings of a male voice on other end and Gabriella's soft greeting in reply and he knew he'd lost his helpful source.

'Ok. Thanks for all your help Gabs. I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Troy for me,'

'Sure,'

Chad hung up the phone and with a sudden elation swelling in his chest he handed over his credit card.

Step one of Operation Mrs Taylor Danforth complete.

* * *

Now he had a perfect plan. He was going to take her out to a romantic, candle-lit restaurant and he was going to get down on one knee. He had a speech that he'd _try _to remember otherwise he hoped that he'd be able to stutter out the words, 'Marry' and 'Me' in the correct order.

He had a plan. Maybe that could excuse the way he was _floating _around the locker room cheerily. He'd gone for a work out with his personal trainer and now he going to get dressed in his carefully chosen outfit before he went on his way to the restaurant to make last minute confirmations with the rest of the staff. After that he was headed back to his apartment to pick up the ring. And then…D-Day.

'Hey Danforth. You joining us for practice some time today?'

His coach's voice was cutting as it echoed across the empty locker room.

'What?' Chad questioned, turning around.

'Practice? Team? Now?' his coach replied obnoxiously.

'But…we don't have practice. I have to…I have things…'

'Danforth. I don't want to hear it. We're playing now and if you want to see the court in the next six months you'll be there,'

Chad groaned, yanking his practice gear out of his locker.

'I'll be there in a minute,' he grumbled.

'Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm late,'

Chad hopped around on one leg yanking his pants up over his hips. He tied up the belt and reached for his shirt.

His teammates began to laugh, watching him running around hysterically.

'What's up Danforth? Feet on fire?' one of the guys jeered as Chad buttoned his shirt up wrong.

'Aarrghh,' he screamed, 'Crap. Going to be late!'

He finally managed to tie his shoelaces with shaking hands and ten minutes late to meet Taylor at the restaurant, bounded out of the room, still cursing.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up outside the restaurant. He glanced at his watch. It was official. Taylor was going to kill him.

'Hi…baby…' he said hesitantly, plastering an overly happy and fake grin on his face.

His girlfriend met him with pursed lips and a stern glare. He grimaced and bent down to kiss her cheek.

'Sorry I'm late…the coach called a practice that he hadn't told me about…I…'

Taylor harrumphed at him and he shrunk back in his seat, 'Have you ordered?' he asked weakly.

She shook her head tightly and he groaned. This may be a long night.

After about an hour she relaxed, and began to offer him a small smile. As the waiters brought dessert for them Taylor even laughed. Now was his moment. His heart began to thud noisily and carefully he lowered himself onto the ground. In the process he knocked half of his cutlery off the table and Taylor looked at him in alarm.

He searched his jacket pockets; patting them, panic driving his every move. Where was it? Why were his pockets empty? Where was the ring?

Home.

He groaned loudly and closed his eyes. Home. That's where the ring was. Sitting in the drawer in his nightstand kept safely for the moment he wanted to propose. Which was now. Except the ring was in the apartment and he was here in the restaurant.

'Are you okay Chad?' Taylor asked, frowning, her eyes wide.

'Uh…' he choked out, 'Yeah…just…dropped my fork,'

'Oh well let me get the waiter to bring you another one,'

Every limb still shaking, Chad got back up onto his seat. He'd screwed it up. _Again._

All he wanted was to propose to this girl. He wanted to put the ring on her finger and stop all the other prying eyes in the street. He wanted it and he wanted it now. Did other guys have to go through all of this just to get them to say yes?

'Here hon, here's another fork,' Taylor said, placing a hand on his arm softly, 'Are you sure you're okay?'

Chad gritted his teeth and nodded firmly. This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

'Man, if I keep going like this she's _never _gonna say yes,' Chad whined into the phone that night after they'd returned home from the restaurant.

His best friend was sniggering amusedly on the other end, 'Dude. You _forgot _the _ring,'_

'Oh yeah?' Chad replied snidely, 'If you're so great, why haven't you proposed to Gabi yet?'

That sobered Troy up immediately, 'I…uh…uh…well, you know, maybe you just need to seriously concentrate. Just, plan something and uh…'

Chad smirked at the sudden subject change, but the smile soon faded when his failure was brought to light again and he flopped down on his bed in resignation.

'What do I do man? My life is over!'

'No. First, stop spending time with Sharpay. The whole drama queen thing is freaking me out bit. Secondly, maybe you should just abandon that plan. Just…learn some self control first. You don't wanna propose to her while she's naked or anything,'

'You proposed once to Gabi while she was naked didn't you?'

'No!' he cried defensively, 'No I did not...I may have thought about it though. But I didn't say anything,'

Chad groaned, 'This is getting me _nowhere!_'

* * *

'Gabi. I need serious help,'

Taylor paced the length of her study agitatedly. Her hands ran through her once-well groomed curls and she clutched the phone tightly.

'What's up Tay?' her best friends voice replied over the line.

'I think Chad's going to propose,'

Gabriella was silent on the other end before she finally said, 'And…is this a bad thing?'

'No,' Taylor replied, 'No, it's a _wonderful _thing but…it's huge,'

'Yeah,' Gabriella breathed, 'It is huge. Hey why are you so certain he's going to propose anyway?'

'Gabi, he was down on his knees tonight in the restaurant. But then…I think he chickened out. I don't know. And then the other day we were watching Tomb Raider and he just asked me, 'Do you wanna get married?' just like that…just…casual,'

'Tomb Raider?' Gabriella said, causing Taylor to envisage her screwing up her nose.

'Yeah. Tomb Raider,'

'Really? Not in the bit…'

'Where she's in lycra? And prancing around swinging her backside everywhere? Yeah. That bit,'

'Oh…ew.'

'Yeah. What if that's what marriage with Chad looks like? God, he'll probably spend the birth of his kids watching porn or something,'

'Porn?' Gabriella giggled, 'Tay are you sure you're not…'

'Ok. I'm being dramatic,' Taylor huffed, 'There may be no porn but still…you know what I mean. What do I do if he actually ever gets the question out?'

'You love him right?' Gabriella confirmed, 'Then just…just say yes,'

'Gabi. That's easy for you to say. You have Bolton. He's all…smooth,'

Gabriella snorted, 'Yeah. Silky smooth. Look, you just have to do what you feel is right at the time,'

'Right at the time…' Taylor trailed off, '…yeah. At the time,'

* * *

He was officially sick of waiting. Done. Over it. 100%.

She'd waltzed out that morning airy and bright, completely and utterly careless. She had a job that she loved doing, and she had a life that she loved leading. She didn't have a serious case of failure.

The night before had been a complete disaster; he was the first to admit it. But he was Chad Danforth and he wasn't giving up without a fight. Troy suggested that he just went with the flow and didn't formulate any plans. Yeah…that was likely.

He tried to consider his next opportunity. What romantic situation could he place them in? Was the Caribbean too far away?

And then it struck him. He didn't want to wait for a boat to come and pick them up for a trip to the Caribbean. He didn't want to wait for a Troy Bolton-esque romantic situation to occur for him. As a child he never could wait more than five minutes for something he wanted and some things never changed.

Suddenly struck with inspiration Chad leapt up from his bed. He had to do it now!

He shoved his feet into a pair of shoes he could only pray matched the rest of his clothes, grabbed the ring from his drawer, reefed his coat from the hook and bounded out the door. He was going to do this!

Ten minutes later and he was bustling through the lobby of the law firm Taylor worked at.

'I'm looking for Taylor McKessie?' Chad asked the receptionist hesitantly.

'Of course. She's in her office at the moment,'

'Oh…good,'

Chad followed the rabbit warren of hallways until he finally unearthed her office. He rapped his hand on the door, and took a deep breath. His perfectly planned speech looped over and over again in his mind and his heart began to thud against his ribcage furiously.

'Come in,' Taylor's voice sang.

Chad leant down on the handle, cracking the door open slowly.

'Uh…hey Tay,'

His girlfriend spun around upon his hearing his voice and frowned, clearly puzzled by his presence.

'Chad?' she said, 'What…what are you doing here?'

Chad's tongue suddenly felt thick and cottony in his mouth. He couldn't believe he was doing this…

'Uh…' he started awkwardly, 'I…uh…'

'Chad are you okay?'

He held his hand up to stop Taylor's concerned advance and blinked a few times. He could do this. He could.

Gracelessly, Chad fell onto his knees fumbling in his pocket for the box he knew was there.

Finally he located it and thrust it at her. Taylor stumbled back from him, wide eyed.

'What are you doing Chad?' she asked in a high, shrill voice he rarely heard her use.

'Marry me,' he blurted rapidly.

'Chad…' she said warningly.

'No,' he attempted again, taking a deep breath, 'Marry Me,'

Taylor shook her head, 'Chad. No. Come on…'

She rolled her eyes and took a step away from him, closer to her office door.

'Chad, be serious. Get off your knees already,'

She swung open her office door and stalked out into the hallway. Chad, dumbstruck by her rejection stared after her.

No. This was not the way it worked. He'd been dating her since their junior year. This was not what happened when he proposed.

'Taylor!'

He leapt up off the ground and chased after her. Taylor sped up, teetering dangerously in her six-inch heels attempting to flee his long stride.

'Taylor! Slow down!'

His girlfriend didn't even look back as she hurried into the lobby clutching a folder of papers tighter to her chest.

'Taylor!'

He finally caught up with her, snaking his hand around the crook of her elbow, forcing her to come to a stumbly halt. He spun her around and cocked his head to stare at her earnestly.

'Tay. Seriously. What are you doing? Why won't you say yes?' he asked softly.

Taylor folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips challengingly. Chad cocked his eyebrows at her in reply and in the middle of the busy lobby got down on one knee, causing twitters to erupt from the people around them.

'Chad,' she began condescendingly, before he could get a single word out, 'Why on _earth _would you want to marry me? Besides, what the hell do we know about marriage?'

Chad smiled at her, 'Nothing. Not a thing,'

'See!' Taylor said triumphantly, 'We know…'

'I'm not done,' Chad interrupted, 'We know nothing about marriage… at the moment. But you…I _do _know everything about you. I know that you…you love cookies and cream ice cream and that it'll drive you to eat every last bite even when I beg you to save me some… I know that…you have a secret, crazy passion for Gossip Girl no matter how much you try to keep it closeted and could possibly die if you missed an episode,'

Soft snigger began at the curious staff surrounding them and Taylor blushed looking around embarrassedly.

'Chad,' she hissed, 'Be quiet,'

'I know that you talk in your sleep, and that you sometimes wonder what would have happened to your life if you'd never met Gabi. I know…that you have a sister who you would lay your life down for and I know that you're fiercely loyal and passionate when it comes to all your friends. And Tay, I _know_ that you love me and I know that you _want _to marry me. So…marriage? No. We don't know anything about it at all. But I learnt all of this about you and who's to say that we can't learn as we go?'

Taylor stared him, her eyes round, left speechless for the first time in her life. Chad grinned at her, and bit back a laugh, 'So how 'bout it McKessie? Reckon you could spend the rest of your life with me?'

Taylor blinked and he pulled the velvet box from his pocket once more. All her colleagues, gathered in the lobby sighed collectively and Taylor bit her lip silently.

'Come on Tay,' he encouraged gently.

'Chad…' she said finally, 'Yes. Oh…god. Of course yes,'

The room burst out into loud, congratulatory applause, and Chad slipped the ring on her finger, beaming from ear to ear. She said yes. She _finally _said yes.

She kissed him soundly, looping her arms around his neck, 'I love you,' she murmured, 'No matter how many times it took for you to get it out,'

'Well…' he conceded, chuckling, 'I knew it would take something big to get you to say yes,'

'Thank god you didn't screw it up,' Taylor smiled.

Chad looked away from her, a faint blush staining his cheeks. They were happy right now. Those stories were better for later…

He hugged her tightly, surrendering completely to the happiness building in his chest. Operation Mrs Taylor Danforth complete!

* * *

**3 down, 1 to go! Review please, it makes my day!**


	4. Back To The Start

**Of Diamond Rings and Three Letter Words - Part 4**

_Troy/Gabriella - Back To The Start

* * *

_

Everyone thought they'd be the first. They _were_ the first to meet, first to date, first to fall in love and the first to move in with one another so being the first ones to the altar seemed like natural progression. From the day they'd met they had been intense and at ease with one another like they were the simply missing pieces of each other's puzzles. They didn't go through any of the typical, high school awkwardness and every time they fell down they picked themselves back up without hesitation. After time nobody really considered it anymore or bothered to question why it was. They were Troy and Gabriella. It was as simple as that. So six year later when everyone else around them was married or at least engaged, eyebrows were raised. Troy knew that they all believed he and Gabriella had eloped in their freshmen year but they could never confirm anything so they remained silent. Every time prying questions were asked about when they were finally going to tie to the knot Gabriella would shrug and reply insistently.

'_Fate's been kind enough to us already. We met and fell in love …that's miracle enough. And then…we got to stay in the same state and make it through college even when it looked like we were going to be separated forever. I don't think we should toy with fate just yet. Who knows if it will be so kind to us after college?'_

But it had. They'd both found jobs and one spectacular apartment in LA and the next thing he knew their lives were officially launched. Everything was perfect. His film career was taking off and all her colleagues were beginning to realize that Gabriella was a formidable lawyer. They had everything, lives, love and a tiny dog that Sharpay mockingly called a yuppie puppy.

But still, Gabriella didn't wear his ring.

He knew, beneath the crisp button ups and the designer blouses that she donned everyday that the chipped and worn T necklace hung fondly, pressed against her breastbone. But that was it. His only stake and claim on the girl he'd spent so many years of his life with. For so long neither of them had cared but…they'd been together eight years. Maybe they'd been ignoring all fates' signs. Maybe after this entire time fate _was _trying to keep them together. Maybe it as time to listen to it…

* * *

'Dude, what are you doing?'

Chad's voice was mocking as his head appeared at Troy's shoulder. Troy scrambled to slam his laptop shut but found its path stopped by Chad's hand, forcing it open.

Chad began to laugh amusedly as he surveyed the contents of the screen.

'Marriage proposals? Dude,'

'Shut up Chad,' Troy snapped defensively, 'It's none of your business,'

'Hey, hey!' Chad replied, still chuckling, holding up his hands in surrender, 'It's great man that you're thinking of proposing to Gabi. That's great news. I'm not making fun of you!'

Troy arched his eyebrows at his best friend in response. He closed his laptop, now free of Chad's grip and got up from his desk, 'Why did I invite you here again?'

Chad followed a stomping Troy through the apartment incessantly until they finally reached the kitchen.

'All I'm saying man,' Chad began, hoisting himself up onto the kitchen counter, 'Is that if you're going to propose to Gabi, looking up marriage proposals on YouTube is not the way to do it,'

Troy threw him a scathing look, 'You proposed to Taylor ten times before she said yes and suddenly you're the proposal expert?'

'I only proposed five times thank you,'

Troy groaned, burying his face in his hands and Chad hopped to be the helpful friend.

'This is Gabi man,' he tried, 'You've been together for…ever. Why the hell would she say no?'

When Troy remained silent Chad rolled his eyes, 'Look. Just ask her. You know she'll say yes. But looking on YouTube is definitely not the right way to start, there's some crazy stuff on there,'

Troy sighed heavily, raking his hands through his hair, 'I know,' he said, 'Trust me. I saw the one with the girl on the basketball court in front of everyone and she just…walked off,'

Chad smirked and let out a low whistle, 'That's tough huh?'

'Yeah. God, I don't think I could propose to Gabi quite so publicly,'

'Nah,' Chad shook his head, 'Besides, even if you could Gabi would _hate _all that attention,'

Troy nodded, his face downcast, 'I know. It's just…every time we meet someone now they all ask if she's my wife. And it just feels…amazing; the thought of being able to say that she is mine. It kills me to have to tell them no. Girlfriend just doesn't seem to fit anymore. Our relationship…everything…it just goes…'

'So much deeper,' Chad finished.

Troy looked up and met his best friends knowing eyes and bobbed in head in affirmation, 'Yeah,'

They lapsed into a silence, which Chad eventually broke by heaving a sigh.

'Look, man. You and Gabi…you belong together. And no matter how many well-laid plans you have, when it gets down to it, it's just you and her. All the soppy speeches, all the scented candles, all the schmaltzy stuff…it doesn't matter. Because the moment you get down on that knee it's just about you and her,'

Troy was silent, contemplating his friend's words and then chuckled, 'That was surprisingly insightful for a brainless basketball player,'

'Oh, because all the leotards and makeup make you so wise?' Chad jibed back.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening caused both men to straighten up.

'Ok! I'm home, and I come bearing all kinds of Chinese food,' a light, giggly voice announced.

'See!' Chad said, elbowing his best friend in the ribs, lowering himself from the bench easily, 'This is why I need you to marry her. She's useful to have around!'

* * *

Long after Chad had ambled into their guest room and Gabi had curled herself around his body, fast asleep, Troy lay awake thinking about what Chad had told him. His fingers traced the bare planes of her arms, running intimately over the curve of her biceps. She murmured vaguely, shifting in her sleep, her lips pouted adorably.

'Just you and me…' he murmured, dropping a kiss onto the silky skin he'd just stroked, 'We could do this,'

Gabriella rolled over in his arms, burying her head into his chest and he sighed. Maybe Chad was right. Maybe whatever he did it just had to be about them and who they were. Nobody else mattered. He knew Gabriella would say yes. They'd been together too long, made too many changes and too many commitments to give up now, but…it was still a big thing. It was supposed to be special. A moment just for them.

Troy jerked upright suddenly and Gabriella groaned unconsciously at the lack of contact. He knew what he needed to do and he was going to have to pull a hell of a lot of strings to pull it off.

* * *

'Gabriella, Mrs Johnson says that the hospital is still refusing all her calls. She wanted to speak to you,'

'Tell Mrs Johnson I'll get back soon. I'm going for my lunch break and I'll be back by one. Then we'll talk to Mrs Johnson. If the hospital won't talk then they're facing serious charges here. But it's the holidays so we'll be lucky to get a response from _anyone._ Tell Mrs Johnson that I'll call her back,'

'That won't be necessary,'

Gabriella stopped her plight through the halls at the sound of her boss's voice. She spun around and frowned at the man who was leaning on his office door.

'Excuse me sir?'

'Calling Mrs Johnson back won't be necessary,' he repeated calmly, 'I'll transfer her case over to Leanne,'

Gabriella's brow scrunched and she stared at her, confusion lacing her eyes, 'I…I don't understand. Have I…'

'You've done nothing wrong Ms Montez. Except perhaps overworking yourself. Mrs Johnson will be very upset, but you have elsewhere to be today,'

'I…do?' Gabriella asked slowly.

'Yes, you do. It seems a certain young man would like you to be somewhere other than here,'

Troy. Her face transformed into a scowl instantly. Gabriella couldn't wait to get her hands on him. She was going to…

Her boss smiled, 'So that will be all Ms Montez. We'll see you next year. Have a great holiday,'

Gabriella hoisted a smile onto her face, 'Thank you sir,'

With that she turned on her heel and headed back to her office. Troy was in _so _much trouble when she saw him.

Grumpily, she stomped her way out to the lobby, her workbag slung over her shoulder. This was a big case. Major exposure, major recognition. This case may have been a make or break. And Troy was trying to be cute by going behind her back and requesting holidays. She was going to show him cute…

She slumped over to the front desk and began to sign her name out when she felt a presence behind her. She stiffened knowing without a shadow of a doubt that it was Troy. She spun around to face him, glowering.

'You are so dead,' she growled threateningly.

Troy held out his hands, grinning sheepishly back at her, 'Hey Ella,' he greeted innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and his hesitant grin widened as he leant down to kiss her cheek.

'How was your day?' he asked bravely.

Gabriella continued to glare at him, as she turned away from the desk. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

'It was fine,' Gabriella replied coolly, 'Until you started my impromptu holiday,'

'Gabi…' he stared, wincing.

'Troy,' she whined in response, stomping her foot childishly, 'It was my case. And now Leanne's getting it,'

'I'm sorry Gabi,' he said softly, pressing his lips to the top of her head, 'I didn't mean to…'

'I know,' she sighed, 'But I'm still annoyed,'

She looked up at him and offered him a furtive smile to let him know he wasn't in _that _much trouble, which caused him to beam broadly at her.

'Your chariot awaits,'

Troy stopped them in the parking lot in front of his SUV. He held open the door and helped her up into the car. He then hurried around to his side and started up the ignition.

Automatically, Gabriella leant forward and began fiddling with his Ipod on its dock until she found a playlist she was satisfied with. She fidgeted easily with the heater and then flopped back in the seat.

'Comfortable?' Troy quirked his eyebrows at her and Gabriella grinned adorably back at him.

'Perfect,'

It was an ease in their relationship that came from almost a decade of being together. They were completely barrier-less around one another, because there was no secret that the other didn't know. They'd seen each other in every state, in every way and nothing was worth hiding anymore.

Troy switched on the left indicator and turned onto the freeway, taking them in the opposite direction of their apartment. Gabriella, sharp as ever, looked up instantly with a frown.

'Troy what are you doing?'

Troy glanced over at her, his eyes dancing cheekily, 'Detour?'

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'How long of a detour?'

'Uh…a…sort of longish one?'

'How sort of _longish?_' she questioned, pursing her lips.

When her boyfriend was silent, she arched her eyebrows pretentiously, 'Troy, if you're talking 48 hours longish, then I'm going to need clothes,'

'Done,'

Gabriella frowned, taken aback by the unforseen development. She twisted her body around to look in the backseat of the SUV. She groaned when she saw her own overnight bag sitting neatly beside his.

'You packed…for me?'

Troy nodded proudly, and Gabriella buried her face in her hands. She _feared _what was in that bag.

'Where are we going Troy?' she demanded.

Troy's grin widened and suddenly she was reminded of a naughty child who'd broken his mother's favourite vase. Now she no longer feared the bag, she feared what he had planned.

'It's a surprise,' he said firmly, his eyes twinkling.

'Troy…' she whined, 'Come on, tell me,'

'I can't. It's a surprise,'

She huffed at him and folded her arms across her chest, jutting out her lower lip. It would work. The pout always worked. Troy would cave in seconds.

She waited impatiently, pushing her lower lip out further and further when she got no response.

'Troy!'

She looked up at him to find him staring back at her, his eyes light with amusement.

'Tell me where we're going!' she begged, 'Please?'

Troy pressed his lips together in a smile as if he was trying to contain laughter and shook his head impishly, 'You'll see when we get there,'

Gabriella groaned and crossed her arms across her chest. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

'Ella. Ella? You have to wake up…'

He shook her gently, his hand clutching her upper arm. Her body jiggled in the car seat and she murmured but did not awake. Troy rolled his eyes; the girl could sleep through a tornado!

'Come on Gabi, we're here now. I just have to get you up to our room,'

Her eyelids began to lift and she blinked at him hazily.

'Troy?' she mumbled sleepily.

'It's okay Ell. We're here. I'm just gonna take you up to our room,' he said softly.

Gabriella nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her up so he supported her entire weight. Her high heel shoes, discarded some hours back, dangled from his fingers and her jacket was slung lackadaisically around her shoulders.

She buried her head into the crook of his neck, and he carried her into the lodge tenderly. He finally reached their floor, and with the help of a bellboy entered their room. Gently he deposited her onto their bed, pulling the blankets over her. Her doe eyes fluttered open again and through a sleep hazed confusion she stared up at him.

'Where are we?'

The corners of Troy's mouth tugged up into a smile. She was relentless.

'You'll see in the morning,' he said softly, 'Go back to sleep,'

She nodded blearily and allowed her eyes to droop shut again. He sighed and whispered his fingers along her side with a feather light touch. She relaxed into his touch and promptly fell asleep again. With a smile Troy kicked off his Vans and pulled himself up onto the bed next to her, curling an arm around her tiny waist. She shifted and pressed her body against his. She fit perfectly like on some higher level, one they'd never understand, they were truly made for one another. He snuggled into her and kissed her shoulder. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Fitting, perfectly with her, forever.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

'Good morning,'

Troy awoke to the amused, bright eyes of his girlfriend looking down on him. He groaned and raked a hand across his face.

'What time is it?'

Gabriella pulled his sweatshirt that she was wearing closer around her, studying him pensively, 'It's ten,' she said softly, 'But you looked kinda cute asleep, so I couldn't wake you up,'

Troy struggled into an upright position, rubbing his eyes blearily. Gabriella leant over and offered him a languid kiss, lifting her eyes up to him.

'Good morning,' she echoed.

He moaned his appreciation and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her closer. Her lips landed on his neck, and her soft hair tickled his chin.

'I like being woken up by you,' he told her.

Gabriella's lips turned up into a smile against his skin and he sighed.

'So, do I get to know where we are now?'

'I think you should find that out for yourself,' he teased.

Gabriella stared at him challengingly, her eyebrows arched. Lithely she hopped off the bed, his sweatshirt riding up to reveal her clad only in panties, exposing the tanned and toned skin of her legs.

'I'm gonna go exploring, ok?' she announced, dancing lightly away from their bed.

She tossed Troy a playful look over her shoulder and he could see her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Troy turned around so he was on her side of the bed and encircled her slender wrist with his fingers. He tugged on her arm lightly and brought her stumbling back to him. She tumbled onto the bed and an infectious giggle lifted from her chest. He rolled over, taking her with him until he had her pinned beneath him.

'Mine,' he said, capturing her lips possessively.

She stared up at him innocently, 'Who says I'm yours Troy?'

'Me,' he replied, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders, so he could study her bed.

'Oh I see,'

She began to giggle again and Troy swooped in on her neck, pressing kisses along the slender column.

Her laughter finally ceased and with her chest heaving she stared up at him.

'I love you Wildcat,' she said, her hand curling in his hair.

'I love you too,' he replied.

They fell silent and Troy stared reverently at her. He could ask her now. The words were there on the tip of his tongue, so right and perfect, everything that he needed to tell her.

But he wouldn't. Not just yet. This had to be perfect. For her.

He rolled his weight off her and she sat up again fixing her mussed hair.

'How about we go scavenge for some breakfast?' Troy questioned, fastening a pair of jeans over his hips.

'Are you going to be my brave and mighty hunter?' Gabriella teased with a smile.

'Well, those breakfast buffets can be pretty crazy!'

She giggled and jumped up searching the room for her clothes. She gravitated naturally toward the window and pulled aside the curtains, peering out curiously.

'There's snow,' she remarked, as she surveyed the endless blanket of white before her.

'That there is my little valedictorian,' Troy shot back, his lips curled in a smirk.

'Are…are we at a ski lodge Troy?' she questioned, turning away from the glass.

He pursed his lips and shrugged innocently, 'You'll have to see,'

She wrinkled her nose at him, and began to dress hurriedly.

'It's been so long since I've seen snow!' she giggled, scuffing her feet into a pair of Ugg boots, 'I love snow!'

That was definitely a downside of living in Los Angeles. The Minneapolis Christmases that Gabriella had grown up with were non-existent in a place where sunshine was 24/7 and he knew sometimes she missed it dearly.

'Come on!'

She latched her hand on his and dragged him from their room her enthusiasm bubbling infectiously. Troy allowed her to drag him along, feeling giddy and light from her presence alone.

She stopped once they reached the elevator, permitting Troy to lead once again.

Once they were out on the ground floor Gabriella's brow furrowed. She looked around the lobby, drinking everything in perceptively.

'I…I think I've been here before,' she murmured quietly.

She turned to him, thoughtful and pensive and then her eyes widened.

'We…you…' she stuttered.

Troy cocked his head to the side as her sharp brain pieced together everything she knew. Suddenly she beamed brightly at him.

'This is the lodge that we met at!' she said, her voice lilting excitedly, 'This is the place where we met! Oh Troy, this is amazing,'

Troy nodded proudly, wrapping his arms around her, 'It's been almost nine years,'

She leant up on tiptoes to kiss him, 'I…I can't thank you enough Troy. This is perfect,'

He smiled, 'I try,'

She pulled away from him then and grabbing hold of his hand, pulled him into the restaurant smiling widely. He couldn't wait until that night. Then she'd _really _have something to smile about.

* * *

The plan was officially in action. A jumbled pile of nerves coiled in the pit of his stomach and he found himself jittery and twitchy as the day drew closer to its end. He'd spent the day with Gabi, snow boarding and reminiscing fondly about their meeting. Gabriella had initiated an impromptu snowball fight and Troy was forced into a reluctant defeat after she recruited a group of nearby eight year olds. You don't mess with a girl who has a law degree. She giggled madly, swinging off him, clutching his neck tightly, revelling in each other's presence away from the busy life they led. Eventually, red cheeked and cold, they retired back to the lodge unable to play anymore.

'Gabi? Do you want to go for a walk?' Troy asked in what he hoped was a calm voice, cracking open the bathroom door slightly. He was an actor for Christ's sake. He just needed to deliver that line…casually.

The sound of running water ceased and he saw his girlfriend wipe the gathered condensation from the shower screen.

'A walk?' she questioned, 'Sure. Can I just…'

She trailed off, gesturing to the showerhead and he laughed, his anxiety subsiding, 'I prefer you naked but…you might get arrested for that,'

She poked her tongue out at him, and switched the shower on again. Over the sound of the pounding water Troy hollered, 'I'll go ahead of you. I really need…some fresh air. I'll meet you in the clearing?'

Gabriella called her confirmation back at him and Troy closed the door. Once it was secure he leant back against it, inhaling deeply. He could audition for roles, talk to fans and even do public service announcements without flinching but suddenly when it came to a ring and a girl he loved he was a total mess.

'Be cool,' Troy muttered to himself, clapping his hands together, 'Cool,'

He stepped away from the door and began to rummage through his duffel bag until he found his prize. The ring.

In his mind he'd always pictured the perfect ring from the day he gave her the T necklace. Perhaps not the particular details but how the perfect ring would look nestled on her left hand. So when it came to buying a physical manifestation of the dream it was incredibly difficult. It seemed nobody made the "perfect ring" for him.

And then he found it. One day, on location he had an afternoon off and found himself wandering around the local mall aimlessly. It was there he discovered a small boutique and with it the perfect ring. It called for him, begged him to buy it, sparkling up at him teasingly. It didn't matter that it had a ridiculous price tag he just _needed _to have it.

It had taken another three months after that, months of planning and organizing, before he could finally propose. Tonight.

Troy's stomach erupted with butterflies again and he clenched his fingers tightly around the velvet box. He could do this.

'Ok, I'm on my way!' Troy called, making his way over to the door, 'Remember, I'll be at the clearing!'

When Gabriella emerged from her shower five minutes later her boyfriend was well and truly gone. She whipped a towel off the rack and wrapped it tightly around her chest, her mind racing with thoughts.

Troy was acting weird. _Really _weird. She could only hope he was okay. He'd been acting odd since Chad came to stay with them in June and it had only escalated since then. She wondered if the pressure of all the jobs he was attempting to take on was getting to him or if he was still torn on whether he had made the right decision by pursuing acting full time over his basketball career.

Quickly donning a dress, tights and a coat, Gabriella made her way out of the room. He'd asked her to meet her in the clearing so they could go for a walk.

Truth be told, all Gabriella wanted to do in that moment was curl up with a book in front of the fireplace with a mug of cocoa. That sounded much more preferable than traipsing about in the sleet, getting her socks wet. But Troy sounded anxious and that meant he needed her support, so…if wet socks and red cheeks was what she had to do to support him then so be it.

She ambled along the path to the clearing absently, rubbing her gloved hands together, trying to create enough friction to keep herself warm.

'Troy? Troy where are you?' she called.

It was late afternoon and she knew that it would get dark fast and wandering around in the snow alone while it was pitch black was definitely up there with getting wet socks in Gabriella's book. It was not going to happen.

'I'm in here Ella,'

Troy's voice floated through the trees and she looked toward the direction it came from. She crunched through the snow, pulling her coat closer to her and pushed her way through the trees.

And then she stopped.

Her breath was stolen clean from her chest as she emerged on the other side of the trees. The clearing was empty except for a single, solitary, snow-covered tree in the very centre. That tree was wrapped from root to all it's branches tips in fairy lights, twinkling and sparkling brightly. The small buds swept their warm light everywhere, dusting the snow with a rich golden colour. Gabriella sighed dreamily. It was… beautiful.

'Hey Ella,'

A soft, velvety voice called out and Gabriella looked up. There, in the middle of that lit tree sat her boyfriend, perched comfortably on one of the strong branches. She giggled, approaching the tree.

'Hey Wildcat. What are you doing up there?'

'Oh,' he shrugged nonchalantly, 'You know, trees always were our thing,'

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him, 'You mean your thing?'

He laughed, conceding to her, 'Ok, maybe my thing. But they were always my path to you,'

She smiled up at him, knowing he was envisaging the many of their adolescent hours he spent shimmying up the tree to her bedroom to reach her.

Troy stared back down amusedly, 'Come join me?'

Gabriella laughed, 'Up there? On the snow covered tree? In these clothes?'

Troy nodded eagerly and Gabriella found herself rendered helpless.

'Ok,' she said, 'But don't laugh,'

Gingerly she scrambled up the trunk, the soles of her Ugg boots sliding on the surface. She shrieked noisily until she connected with a solid branch. Troy sniggered amusedly and she looked up to shoot him a glare.

'I said no laughing!' she scolded, 'It's easier for you who's like…all leg,'

Troy fell silent a smile still painted on his lips as she hoisted herself onto the next branch.

'Next time Wildcat,' she panted, testing her weight on the branch, 'Can you tell me when we're climbing trees? I won't wear a dress next time,'

Troy nodded solemnly and extended a hand to her, helping her up onto the third and final branch. She wrapped her arms around the trunk tightly, almost passing out with relief to be stationary once again. Troy chuckled and leant over to kiss the top of her head.

'Hey Ella,' he said teasingly.

She looked up from her silent worship of the tree trunk to see Troy swung around, straddling the branch, his eyes dancing.

'What Troy?' she questioned.

'We're in a tree,'

'K-I-S-S-I-N-G?' she finished mockingly, causing him to smirk.

'I hope so,'

Reluctantly she released one of her hand's grip on the trunk and twisted her body to face him. She turned her head up, allowing him to kiss her soundly. He pulled away, and grabbed her free hand.

'You know we're both _far _too old to be in a tree,' Gabriella informed him.

'Never,' he murmured gently, 'It's about time you actually joined me in a tree,'

Gabriella offered him a warm smile and then retracted her hand to cling to the trunk once more.

'Ella,' he said softly, 'Let go,'

She felt his large hands move to splay out on her waist, holding her firmly in place, 'I got you. You're safe,'

Wincing Gabriella unwillingly released each hand until she was entirely at Troy's mercy. His strong, basketballer hands swung her around and she emitted a loud shriek, clamping her eyes shut.

'What are you doing?' she squeaked shrilly.

He laughed and continued to shift her until she was straddling the branch, facing him. His hands disappeared and Gabriella latched onto the branch below her desperately.

'Open your eyes Ella,'

Troy's voice came, silky and soft, interrupting her self-imposed darkness. She shook her head petulantly.

'Come on Ell. I promise, it's worth it,'

Unbidden, she cracked one eye open uneasily; still unsure whether it was something she actually wanted to do. Instead of snow and branches like she had expected to see, in her line of vision lay a bright, sparkling diamond ring.

Both eyes snapped open and she looked up at Troy urgently. Her boyfriend was beaming, both hands thrusting the ring in her direction.

'Troy…' she murmured.

'Hang on Ella,' he said, 'Before you start saying anything, just let me talk. You and I have been together for so long now that I barely know where you end and I begin. You're there and I love you. But it's so much more complex than that. You and me…it's…it's everything. It's trees and hammocks, and singing and the whole damn state of California. It's ski lodges and New Year's Eve and balmy summer's nights. It's the simple things with you that matter the most,'

She stared at him wide-eyed, one hand covering her mouth shyly.

'You always said that we shouldn't challenge fate but…isn't that what we've been doing from the very beginning? We weren't supposed to meet, but we did. And we weren't supposed to sing, but we did. We weren't supposed to go to the same school but we did. And we most definitely weren't supposed to fall in love,'

'But we did,' Gabriella finished.

Troy nodded, his eyes shining with anticipation, 'Ella, let's defy fate for the millionth time. Let's defy fate and be the happiest people alive. I love you and I know that I would not survive a day without you. I don't _want _to have to survive a day without you. So El, let's defy fate one more time. Marry me?'

Gabriella's lower lip trembled and her eyes glazed over with tears. It…he…

'Oh Troy,' she said, a soft sob escaping her lips, 'Of course yes,'

His grin widened proudly and he swept her into his arms, crushing her against his chest lovingly.

'Thankyou Ella,'

She wept into his chest, looping her arms around his neck as if he were the only thing anchoring her safely.

'Why are you thanking me?' she managed, choking through her tears, 'You were the one who…'

'Wants to have you in my arms for the rest of my life,' he concluded, 'But you were the one who just made me the proudest man on this planet,'

He then prompted for her hand, which she allowed. He stroked along her fingers, eventually sliding the ring to the spot where it had always belonged.

Gabriella sighed, her trembling ceasing. She curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder comfortably. She held her hand aloft, studying the diamond pensively.

'It's beautiful Troy,'

'So are you,'

Gabriella sent him an embarrassed smile, 'You are incredibly corny,'

'Corny?' Troy chuckled, 'You haven't seen anything yet,'

'But wait there's more?'

He grinned, 'You bet,'

He hoisted himself up off the branch he was sitting on and jumped lithely onto the one underneath. He then looked back up at her and held out his hand, 'You coming?'

She wrinkled her brow at him but nevertheless slid off the branch and into his awaiting arms.

'It's much easier getting down than it was up,' she remarked as she swung off the last branch and onto solid ground.

'It always is,'

When they were both standing firmly at the base of the tree, Gabriella turned to her boyfriend, beaming.

'What?' he chuckled at her sudden elation.

'We're engaged!' she giggled, 'We're _engaged_!'

She threw her arms around his neck, latching her legs onto his waist. Light, happy laughter echoed in the clearing and it was so infectious that it was all he could do but to join in. They stood there, below the fairy lights, holding onto one another tightly, happiness swelling within them both at the thought of their new lives together.

Finally Troy broke away, 'Ok…I have one more surprise for you,'

'Another one?' Gabriella questioned shyly, 'I think this one was more than enough,'

He laced his gloved fingers with hers, 'You deserve it all. Now come on, or we'll be late,'

'Late?'

* * *

'Ok, ok, close your eyes,' Troy instructed, his hands covering her eyes gently.

She writhed in his embrace, trying to get away from his hands petulantly, 'Why Troy?'

'Because it's a surprise,'

'Like the lodge? And the ring?'

'You love the ring,'

'Ok…I'll give you that,' she conceded, 'But surprises can still be enjoyed with full vision you know!'

The sound of keys scraping and doors opening filled the darkness and Gabriella strained to listen for more clues of her whereabouts.

He chuckled low in her ear, causing shivers to erupt up her spine, 'Ok Waterbug. You can open your eyes now,'

He removed his hands and pushed her forward lightly.

'Surprise!'

The cheer erupted as soon as her vision was restored and Gabriella froze. Six of their closest friends were gathered in the room, screaming and cheering.

Gabriella surveyed at them wide-eyed. There was Kelsi and Ryan, whom she hadn't seen since their wedding. There was Sharpay and Zeke who she scarcely saw and only emailed. And finally there was Chad and her best friend, Taylor staring expectantly at her.

They all watched her with bated breath and she suddenly knew what they were all waiting for. A shy grin spread over her lips and she held up her hand proudly.

The room erupted in more cheers and the girls squealed loudly, all converging on her. Gabriella revelled in the group hug, allowing them all to shriek and admire the sparkly ring on her finger.

After the girls released her she then was passed from boy to boy who each offered her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Finally when she was free, she finally got a chance to survey the room around her. Her eyes swept over the musty couches and tables and a small stage in the centre of the room. Almost nine years ago she had stood in this very spot and it had changed her life forever.

She turned to see her boyfriend watching her carefully. She beckoned him over and them smiled.

'The Kids Club?'

'Young Adults,' he corrected.

'I think we're beyond Young Adults, don't you? And…don't people want this room tonight?'

'Not when I booked it out back in September,'

'Wow…' she breathed, 'You've been planning this,'

'Well,' he shrugged impishly, 'Getting an entire team of Wildcats, who are spread out across the country in one spot at one time is tougher than it looks. I signed a _lot _of autographs to get everyone time off,'

She laughed, 'You poor thing,'

Suddenly, he stepped away from her and backed onto the stage. He busied himself by plugging in the microphones and picked one up easily.

Reluctantly she followed him so they stood, centre stage, pressed tightly together.

'This is where we met Ella,' he whispered reverently, 'Do you remember?'

'Like it was yesterday,'

'We've come a full circle. And I think that deserves a song,'

He handed her the microphone and turned to their gathered friends, 'Karaoke anyone?'

* * *

**Ok. There we go. Done! I think this is the very first mini-series I've ever finished! Thankyou for all of those who stuck with me for the whole thing, and as much love goes out to those who've jumped on the bandwagon, I love you all, you make my day!**


End file.
